Chaos is My Middle Name
by EdwardHasMyHeart
Summary: Ever wondered what it would be like being married to the Joker? Having your brother go through hell and back, then him later hating you? While you think you may just be in love with your best friend. And having every person in Gotham hate your husband.
1. Chapter 1

Hailey sat in the living room, gazing at the TV. She was watching the evening news. Of course Harvey Dent would be the center of attention. Her brother always was a show off. He never did like being second best. Hailey felt herself smile. Harvey always came in second behind her. Now look at him.

Harvey was successful. He could live his life the way he wanted to. Everyone loved him. Not to mention, everyone needed him. While, Hailey was the less fortunate. She married her heart school sweetheart. Only to find out, that he was a man of his word.

She let out a sigh as the news moved onto the latest disaster. The Joker was once again, causing chaos. Hailey was really getting tired of hearing about it. The people in this city have no clue what they're getting themselves into. Trying to catch the Joker. He was never going to stop.

"Sources conclude, that the only way to stop the Joker. Is to have Batman turn himself in." The news man stated. Hailey couldn't help, but laugh. She threw a pillow at the TV. "Yeah right! Like that will do anything!"

The front door burst open. Hailey jumped and turned around. "What the hell are you doing?" She asked. One of her husband's henchmen stalked in the living room. His name was Luke. The annoying one too. "Hello? Luke! You can't just barge into my apartment."

Luke gave her the finger. "Shut up, Hailey. Boss told us to come here."

Hailey stared at him. Her mouth was hanging open. She shook her head to snap out of it. "Us?" She chocked. "Who the hell is us?!" She yelled.

Luke didn't answer. He just pointed to the front door. In came three more henchmen. Hailey's eyes grew wide. She jumped off the sofa. "Hell no! Get out!" She screamed. Luke rolled his eyes. "Ignore her. Come on in you guys." He said. Hailey glared and pointed to the door. "Get out of the apartment right now!"

Each of the men ignored her. They threw their clown masks down on the floor. Hailey screamed in frustration. She had just cleaned the house this morning. As soon as she shut the door, there was a knock. She threw it open, expecting another idiot. "Hey."

Hailey breathed out a sigh of relief. "Hi Tom." She smiled. He handed her a bouquet of flowers. They were yellow roses. Her favorite. She stuck her nose in them and inhaled. "Oh they're so pretty."

Tom smiled. "I knew they were you're favorite."

Hailey smiled again. She reached out and pulled Tom into a hug. "Oh thank you. So much. I really needed something to cheer me up."

Tom frowned at her. "What's wrong?"

Hailey shook her head. "I am just so sick of everything. I'm tired of having my apartment be a hotel for criminals!" She breathed heavily and Tom patted her shoulder. "It's okay, Hailey. Calm down." He assured her.

There was a crash in the living room. Tom could see that Hailey was ready to flip out. He gripped her shoulders. He looked past her. In the living room, he could see that a vase had broken. "Please don't flip out." He whispered.

Hailey closed her eyes and nodded slowly. She heard the elevator button 'ping'. Her eyes popped open. She looked up frantically at Tom. He stared back at her. He quickly dropped his hands from her shoulders. Hailey slipped away for a quick second to hide her flowers in the kitchen.

Tom moved to the side, while waiting for her to return. Hailey came back within seconds. She quietly closed the door. Just in the knick of time. The elevator doors slid open. Hailey's eyes immediately locked with a set of green ones. She looked down at the floor, nervously.

Tom stuffed his hands into his pockets. He kept his eyes focused on Hailey. He didn't dare turn to see who had came out of the elevator. Even though, he could take a pretty good guess of who it was. He brushed his hand against Hailey's tan skin to reassure her that things were okay.

Hailey sighed slowly at Tom's touch. She looked up when a pair of footsteps stopped. "Well don't let me interrupt this little pow wow." She glared at him. He was dressed in his usual outfit. Purple suit and make up.

"I was just stopping by." Tom replied. He glanced over at the Joker, who was staring him down.

Joker let out a high pitched laugh. "Oh I'm sure." It took him a second to gather himself together. "Well… don't let me stop you." He headed for the door, bumping shoulders with Hailey.

Hailey took that as a warning. "I better let you go." She whispered, when the door was shut.

Tom nodded. "You're probably right." He took Hailey's hand and rubbed her fingers. "Hey. Um… Harvey, Rachel and I are having dinner tomorrow night. We'd like it, if you came."

Hailey nodded. "I'll see what I can do."

"Alright." He kissed her hand softly. "Night."

Hailey sighed. She watched Tom walk down the hall to the elevator. Once inside, he gave her a small wave. She waved back, while opening the door.

As soon as she was inside, Luke yelled to her. "Sorry about the vase, Hailey!" Hailey glared at him, while she went to pick it up. She glanced up towards the kitchen. Joker was sitting at the counter, watching her. "Let me give you a hand there." Luke said, reaching down.

He picked up the biggest piece and dropped it again. "Oops." He whispered, before laughing hysterically.

Hailey threw the pieces of vase that she was holding, on the floor. "I'm done!" She yelled. She walked by the kitchen doorway. As soon as she reached her bedroom, she slammed the door shut.

Within seconds, the door was reopened. "What do you want?" Hailey asked, sarcastically. Joker cocked his head to the side, to look at her. He sucked his cheek in and stared at her. Hailey rolled her eyes. "I want them out!"

Joker shook his head. "No. No. No. They need to stay here."

"Where the hell are they supposed sleep? We only have two bedrooms! And one of them is ours! Where are they going to sleep? Huh? Are you going to kick me out of our room?" She asked. Joker rolled his eyes.

"I'm not going to kick you out of our room. It'll only be a couple of days that they're here." He licked his lips and leaned his head to the side. "Besides. You seem to be enjoying yourself with that Tommy Boy."

"His name is Tom. And I'd appreciate it if you'd leave him alone." Hailey stated.

"I don't give what his name is!" Joker stormed. He threw the remote at the window. The remote cracked and fell to the floor with a thud. "I don't want him over here again." He warned.

Hailey stared at him, unbelievably. "Oh please. He's my best friend. I'm not going to let you boss me around like some pet."

Joker glared at her. He picked up the flowers that Tom had given her. "Did yah honestly think… that you could hide these from me?" He held the flowers up loosely.

Hailey reached for the flowers. "No stop. Please don't." She held her hand out. Joker looked at her. With that, he let the flowers fall to the ground. The glass holder broke and most of the flowers had bent. Hailey dropped to her knees. "I'll do more than that, if he ever comes around here again." Joker said. He walked towards the door. He stepped on the flowers, crushing all but one of them.

Hailey felt small tears run down her cheeks. She picked up the one flower that was left. "I'm done." She whispered.

****

Okay. Hope you like it.! Review please.! Check out my bio page for pics of characters.!


	2. Chapter 2

**First, I want to thank everyone for the reviews.! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. So let me know what you think when you're done reading. I love reviews.! Oh and don't forget that you can go on my bio page and see pics of the characters.!**

Hailey woke up the next morning to a loud 'thud' in the kitchen. She groaned, dreading what the noise was from. Hailey rolled over on her side and squeezed her eyes shut even tighter. She inhaled deeply, smelling the sweet scent of breakfast. Finally she opened her eyes to sunlight.

She squinted and sat up, pulling the covers with her. Her mind instantly wondered back to last night. Wondering if it was just a dream. She sighed, realizing that it was reality. On the floor by the bed were her flowers. What was left of her flowers, anyway.

"Look who's up." The clown voice that has haunted for the past year, mused through her head. Hailey watched the Joker enter the room and head for the closet. He scrambled around until he found his purple suit. He glanced back to look at Hailey. "Oh and dear. Do you mind cleaning up that flower mess?"

Hailey rolled her eyes and sighed. "Why don't you clean it up? You're the one who made the mess in the first place."

Joker stopped short. He cocked his head around to the side. Hailey gulped silently to herself. She tried her best not to show her fear. He turned around and started towards her. Hailey pulled the covers up closer to her neck, while Joker reached the bed and leaned down beside her face. "Did I ask for your input?"

Hailey shook her head no. "I didn't think that you had to ask." She replied, sarcastically. She went to get up, but Joker grabbed her and pulled her back down. Hailey tried pulling her hand away, but Joker held onto his tight grip. "Let go of me." She whispered, sternly.

"See… why do you have to be that way, Hail?" He asked. Without letting go of her wrists, Joker slid down on the bed beside her. Hailey flinched and moved over a little. He noticed her staring sadly at the flowers. "Look, Hailey. I know that you're pretty pissed off about the flowers… but." He paused and tried to hold his laughter in. "I don't care!"

Hailey sighed in disgust. Joker let go of her, so she could get up. "Bastard." She mumbled.

Joker reached for her, but Hailey quickly dodged out of his way. "Now, Hail. There is no need for name calling. We were just having a nice conversation together." Hailey rolled her eyes, as she picked out a fresh pair of clothes. He laid on his side with his head propped up by his hand. "Are you mad at me?"

Hailey stopped and chuckled. "I cannot believe you just asked me that." She smiled a fake smile. "I knew you were insane, but not stupid."

Joker rolled his eyes and clapped his hands together. "Why don't you go get a shower and get ready to go?" He pulled himself up off the bed, to stand.

Hailey stopped what she was doing and gave him a suspicious glare. "Get ready to go?" She asked. Joker simply nodded, while messing with something on the nightstand. Hailey sighed, annoyed by his actions. "Where are we going?"

He finally looked up to meet her gaze. "I have a little something to take care this morning." He answered. "And I need your, uh help." He started to stalk out of the room.

Hailey put her hands on her hips and yelled after him. "I'm not doing anything illegal!"

Joker chuckled. "You're married to the king of illegal!" He called back.

Hailey sighed and blew a strand of hair from her face.

** (XxXxXxXxX)**

"Hailey!" Luke yelled down the hall towards Hailey's bedroom. He quickly looked down at his watch. Great. They were going to be late and boss was going to have his head. He sighed and walked down the hallway. He banged on her door with his fist. "Hailey, get your ass out here, before I get mine kicked!"

The door flew open and Luke stopped his fist just in time. One more inch and Hailey would be knocked out on the floor. Hailey looked at his fist with wide eyes for a second. "Nice Luke. Nice." She walked past him and out towards the kitchen.

Luke sighed followed her. "Sorry, but we don't have the time for you to be messing around. We have to be on the other side of the city in…" He checked his watch once more. "Ten minutes." He watched her pour a glass of water. "What the hell is that for?"

Hailey gave him a look like he was stupid. "For my throat. I'm thirsty." Luke glared at her. She sat the empty glass in the sink and turned to face him. "Well let's go."

"Finally!" Luke breathed. Hailey grabbed her jacket and smiled at Luke. "Don't smile." Luke warned. "Boss is going to have my head on a platter tonight. I can see it now. We'll never make it in time."

"Oh Luke." Hailey opened the door, allowing Luke to go first. "You worry way to much." She said, before closing the door to leave.

** (XxXxXxXxX)**

Hailey stepped out of her 2009 yellow camaro. She looked down the streets, before walking up the front steps of Gotham's most popular bank. Her shoulders tensed when she walked inside. All of the people around her had no idea what was about to happen.

She walked over to a phone and pulled out a scanning gadget that Joker had given her. She pushed in a code that he had given her. The phone flashed and the alarm system disabled. Minutes after she had done this, gun shots filled the air. In came Joker and his henchmen. They were all wearing the usual plastic clown masks. However, Hailey only recognized two of them. Joker of course, and Luke. These were all different henchmen from last night.

Hailey watched henchmen and Joker put small grenades in everyone's hands. She backed away into a wall, suddenly felling guilty. Why was she doing this? One of his stupid henchmen came at her. "Sorry sweetheart, but this is the way things have to be." He tried shoving a grenade in her hands. "Excuse you!" She pulled her hands away.

Luke walked up and placed his hand on the guy's shoulder. "Don't want to mess with her. Boss' girl." The man nodded quickly

Hailey stood in the corner by herself. She watched everything play out around her. Before long things changed. A man sitting in his office, shot down the henchman that had came at her. She flinched each time a shot was fired from the shotgun. "Oh my god." She whispered, when one of the shots barely missed Joker.

She squeezed her eyes shut when the Joker shot the man down. When she reopened them, the man was laying on the ground with blood pouring out. But he wasn't dead. Hailey fought the need to kneel down and help the man.

More events had played out. What was once, a whole mess of henchmen, was now just her and Joker. Luke had went somewhere. Joker motioned Hailey over with his finger. "Get in the bus awhile."

Hailey did what she was told. She traveled to the front seat and sat down. When she looked up into the large school bus mirror, she could see Joker hovering over the man. He said something, before shoving something in the guy's mouth. Hailey grimaced. Joker sat in the driver's seat and quickly took off.

When they pulled out, Hailey noticed more school buses in front of them and behind. Joker stared at her in the mirror. "Come on Hail. You gotta admit… that was fun." Hailey made a face. '_Yeah right.'_ She thought. Without thinking, she quickly asked. "What did you do to that guy?"

Joker licked his lips before answering. "Me? I didn't do anything to him. Why would I do something to him? Hmm?" He looked back up in the mirror to lock eyes with her. "Am I really that bad?"

Hailey chuckled. "Please." She stared out the window. She sat forward when they stopped at a red light. Someone had caught her eye. Right beside the bus, was Tom's parked car. He was just getting out. Hailey desperately wanted to call out to him.

Tom opened up his car door and stopped. He looked around. There was a line of school buses. He shrugged a little. Probably just a field trip. But, the buses were all empty. He looked specifically at the one to the side of him.

Hailey could see him looking straight at her. She slumped down in her seat when Tom's eyes grew wide. Hailey sighed and looked up to see Joker staring at her suspiciously. _'Don't let him see Tom. Please don't let him see Tom.'_ The light turned green thankfully. Although, the bus didn't move. "What are you doing? Go." Hailey said, too quickly.

Joker turned to look out the window. Hailey stood up quickly, which distracted him. "Look!" She pointed. "Cops are coming! Hurry, go!" Joker let it slide and started driving again.

Hailey let out a sigh of relief and slumped back in her seat. That was a close one for sure.

** (XxXxXxXxX)**

Hailey came out of the bedroom dressed in a beautiful dress. It was short, black and had spaghetti straps. It had ruffles and everything. Hailey had just bought two days ago. She grabbed her small handbag off the kitchen's counter. Her phone went off, just as she was about to get her keys. "Hello?" She whispered.

"Hey." Tom's voice caused her to smile.

"Hi."

"I got a table in the middle of the restaurant. Should I wait outside for you?" He asked.

Hailey shook her head. "No. No. Just don't let Harvey order without me."

Tom smiled. "Okay. Be careful. Bye."

"Bye." Hailey shut her cell phone and sat it on the counter. "Oh!" She nearly jumped out of her skin when she turned around. Joker was leaning against the doorway, watching her. Hailey placed her hand over her heart. "You scared me." She whispered.

"Where… uh, do you think you're going?" He scanned her up and down.

"I'm going out to dinner." She replied, avoiding his eyes.

"With who?"

"Laura." She answered quickly. "One of my old friends."

Joker raised his eye brows. He stood up straight and walked towards her. "And Harvey is going on this little outing?"

Hailey sighed. "I just started talking to Harvey again. This will be the first time that I've seen him in person, since our wedding. Don't ruin it."

"Oh I won't." Joker replied. "Does he remember me?"

Hailey glanced at him. "Not like that he doesn't." She grabbed her keys and shook her head. "He can never know what you've become."

"But he will."

Hailey stopped. "No. He can't."

Joker placed his hands on Hailey's shoulders. He rested his head on her shoulder. "And what if he… accidentally finds out?"

Hailey sighed. She pulled away. "He won't." She gripped her keys and headed for the door. "I'll be home soon."

Joker licked his lips and looked around the kitchen. He raised an eyebrow at the sight of Hailey's cell phone. When he heard the door shut, he picked it up. He went through her recent calls. Under last call was Tom's name. Joker gritted his teeth together. "Luke!" He shouted.

Luke ran into the kitchen. "Yes Boss?"

"Hurry up and get your car." Joker replied. "I want you to follow Hailey."

**Alright. So go check out my bio page for pics. There is one of Hailey's car, which is nice. One of her beautiful dress. And I have a new character pic, which is of Luke. I also have a pic of Hailey, Tom and Joker. Please review.!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay. So before I start the next chapter… I just wanted to recognize all the people that have been reading/ reviewing.!**

**They are: Lady Nightlord, crazayfunkaymunkay, love-kills, Shmellington, red-eyed gal, blessthefate, Nezzy Rat, Masked Revolt, Nintendo Queen, lordlink13, Joker88, ., MissMaddHatter, Jokersgirl1595, theQueenofMisc. (You guys are great.!)**

**P.S. Feel free to tell me if I missed anyone. And if I did, I'm truly sorry.=]**

**P.S.S Also! I fixed the link for Hailey's picture on my bio page. So… go check it out.!**

**P.S.S.S Last thing.! Yes, Hugh Jackman is supposed to be the person who plays Tom.! Hugh is so hot.! Sorry.=]**

**On with the Story.!**

Hailey suddenly became extremely nervous, when she turned on the road of the restaurant. She hadn't spoken to Harvey in person since her wedding. She really didn't want things to be awkward between them. Her mind was running wild, when she noticed something in her rear view mirror. There was a car behind her, that didn't have their lights on.

Not only was she already nervous enough, but now this. Hailey tried to get a closer look of who was driving the car. Finally she just sighed and fell back into her seat. "Get it together, Hailey. No one is following you." She told herself. A thought popped into her head as soon as she spoke her last sentence. _'What if Joker sent someone to watch her?'_

She immediately shook the thought away. _'He wouldn't do that. He knows where I'm going and with who.'_ She thought. Hailey pulled her car over to the side. To her left was the restaurant. Tom's car was visible two spots down from her.

A cool breeze hit her body as soon as she stepped out of her car. She rubbed her arms and closed the door. Before walking towards the restaurant, she glanced behind her. The car that was there was now gone.

The restaurant was huge. There were people everywhere; mostly rich people anyway. Tom stood up and waved Hailey over. Hailey took in a deep breath before walking over. "I'm so glad you could make it." Tom said, as he kissed her cheek.

"Yeah. It was easy." Hailey replied. "Literally." She said, through her teeth. Harvey stood up to hug his sister. "Oh Harvey. It's so good to see you." Hailey said, happily.

Harvey smiled. "I've missed you, Hailey." He pulled away. "I'm glad that you finally decided to move back to Gotham." He took his seat and waited for Hailey to take hers. "This is Rachel Dawes." He smiled at Rachel.

"Hi Rachel." Hailey said, smiling. She took Rachel's hand. "It's very nice to meet you, Hailey. Harvey has told me so much about you."

Hailey gave Harvey a fake smile. "Oh how sweet of him."

Harvey couldn't help, but let out a chuckle. "Well Hailey… how is everything? You and Jack are still married, correct?"

"Yeah." Hailey answered, uneasily. "Actually, Jack has been really busy with his job lately. He travels a lot and is hardly ever home."

"Really? That's interesting." Harvey said. "Where does he work?"

Hailey looked over at Tom, with a frantic expression. Tom got her message and sat his drink down. "Jack works for that truck company across the city. The RL one. It's home base is located in New Jersey." Tom said.

Harvey nodded. "Cool."

"Rachel? Fancy seeing you here." A tall handsome man, walked over to their table. Rachel looked up and gave the man a fake smile. "Bruce. Fancy that." She nodded. "Everyone, this is Bruce Wayne. Bruce… this is Tom, Hailey and Harvey."

"Pleasure to meet all of you." Bruce flashed a bright smile at Hailey. He stuffed his hands in his pockets. "So. Why don't we put up some tables together?"

Harvey made an uneasy face. "Uh, I don't think they'll let us do that."

Bruce snapped his fingers and pointed to the table. "Oh they should." He grinned at Hailey. "I own the place." Hailey giggled. Bruce was definitely the charmer. Bruce sat down on the other side of Hailey.

"Hi." Bruce said.

"Hi." Hailey replied. Bruce kept looking at Hailey as she continued to mess with her glass of champagne. "So how do you know Harvey and Rachel?" Bruce asked. "Oh. Um. Harvey is my brother." Hailey replied.

Tom checked his watch. He was getting tired of Bruce flirting with Hailey for the past hour and a half. "Well it's getting late." Hailey nodded. She picked up her handbag and started looking for her cell phone.

Hailey gulped. She kept moving stuff around in her bag. "Shit." She whispered. Tom glanced over at her. "Uh Hailey? What's wrong?" He asked in a whisper.

"I left my cell phone at home." She answered.

"So?"

"So, I let it out in the open." She looked up to be face to face with Tom. "I put it on the counter when I left. That's where he was. He could've went through my recent calls and found out that I'm with you."

Tom put his hand on Hailey's shoulder. "You'll be fine." Hailey nodded. She wanted to believe him, but what happened next ruined that thought. At the front doors of the restaurant, Hailey locked eyes with Luke. He was standing by a fake plant, talking on his cell phone.

Once Luke realized that Hailey spotted him, he took off. Hailey stood up and ran after him. "Luke! Luke wait!"

Tom exchanged glances with Harvey. He threw his napkin down on the table and started after her. "Hailey!"

Hailey stepped outside and looked around frantically. "Luke!" She had to catch her breath. Her breathing was so heavy that she thought she would faint. She screamed when someone put their hands on her shoulders.

"Hailey, chill out." Tom spun her around to face him. "It's just me."

She shook her head. "I'm so dead! I have to go!" She ran across the street to her car. Tom looked both ways before following. "Do you want me to go with you?" He asked.

"No!" She answered, quickly. "That could make things worse. I have to beat Luke." Hailey got in the car and shoved the key in the ignition. She put her foot on the pedal and sped off.

"Call me!" Tom yelled after her. He sighed and watched her drive up the road.

**(XxXxXxXxX)**

Sighing, Hailey pushed the button in the elevator to floor seven. She hadn't seen Tom's car out in the parking lot. That might be a good sign. The 'ping' noise caused her heart to race. She was only minutes away from the unexpected.

The doors slid open and Hailey prepared herself. She walked all the way down the hall and turned the doorknob. It was unlocked. That was not good.

Inside, all the lights were off. The TV was blaring and there was no one around. The first place she headed for was the kitchen. Her phone was still sitting on the counter where she left it. That calmed her down a little bit.

"Hello?" Hailey called. She looked around and headed towards the living room. "Is anyone here?" That was odd. It was almost eleven-thirty and no one was here. They usually called it a night at eleven. Usually.

She looked down the hall towards her bedroom. The door was shut, but light was shining through the bottom.

Slowly, she walked down the hall. Just a few more steps till she reached her room. She placed her hand on the doorknob. With a deep breath, she pushed it open. Inside, the room was empty. There was no one around.

Hailey sighed with relief. She let out a scream when someone grabbed her shoulders and pulled her backwards.

**(XxXxXxXxXxX)**

Tom couldn't help, but worry about Hailey. He knew that Joker would hurt her if he found out who she was with. He waited patiently for the elevator to reach floor seven. He also knew that he shouldn't be here, but he needed to know that Hailey was okay.

The elevator stopped and the doors slid open. Tom walked down the hall until he heard someone scream. As soon as he heard it, he realized it was Hailey. Tom started running down the hall. "Hailey!" He ran until he reached her door. He threw the door open and walked in the house.

**(XxXxXxXxXxX)**

Hailey's back was pressed up against the wall by the bedroom doorway. Joker was looking down at her with angry eyes. He had one hand propped up above her head. While the other was holding onto her shoulder, so she couldn't move.

Both of them looked over when they heard the front door burst open. "Hailey?" Tom called.

Tension between Joker and Hailey began to fill the air. Hailey sighed and closed her eyes. She couldn't believe that Tom would actually come here. When she opened her eyes, she saw that Joker was looking down at her again.

'Please don't let Tom come back here.' She thought. 'Please, please, please.' Every muscle in her body froze when she heard footsteps coming towards them.

Tom could see the light on in Hailey's bedroom. The door was open halfway, so he could see in a little. The flowers that he had gotten her, were laying on the floor by the bed. The glass vase was broken and each flower looked like it was stepped on.

He reached the door and slowly pushed it open. "Hailey?" Tom stepped inside and stopped right in front of the flowers. He bent down and picked one of them up.

Hailey held her breath as she watched Tom pick up one of her flowers. Once he turned around, he would surly see them in the corner. Joker had his eyes locked on Tom.

With a sigh, Tom stood back up straight. He turned around and dropped the flower. Over by the door, was Hailey and Joker. Hailey was staring at him sadly, while Joker grinned at him. "Oh Tom… how nice of you to join us." Joker started.

**I posted up Harvey, Rachel and Bruce to my bio page with the characters. There are pictures of each of them too. So please review and let me know what you think! There is going to be a lot of tension between Hailey, Tom and Joker in the next chapter.!**


	4. Chapter 4

****

Enjoy=]

Tension filled the air around them. Tom stood staring motionless at Joker. His eyes moved from the Joker to Hailey. She stared back at him sadly. Joker let go of Hailey and pulled out one of his switch blades. Hailey's eyes widened at the small knife. She knew what Joker could do with those things.

Joker switched the blade in and out as he looked at the ground. Finally he froze. He turned his head to look at Hailey, who was frozen in the corner still. "Refresh my… uh memory… will you Hailey?" She looked up to meet his gaze. "What did I say would happen… if Tom ever came around here again?"

The gulp from Hailey was loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. "Please don't hurt him. He…" Joker cut her off. "That's. Not. What. I. Asked." He said, between clenched teeth.

Hailey glared at him, her body washing over with anger. "You said you'd hurt him." She replied, harshly. Joker nodded and pointed his knife at her. "There you go." He said, in a high voice.

Both of them moved their attentions back to Tom. He looked a little frightened, but not entirely scared. "Look. I just came over to see if Hailey was okay." He said, while putting his hand up for protection.

"Awe… how nice of you to worry about her." Joker replied. He licked his lips as a thought popped into his head. He shook his head over to the side once before speaking again. "What would've happened… if she wasn't okay?"

Hailey gasped. She didn't like where this was going. Something bad was going to happen to her, she could feel it. Not only would Joker make Tom pay for the mistake, but also her. She waited for Tom to answer, but he didn't.

"Don't wanna talk, hmm?" Joker asked, with a hint of anger in his voice. "Then, let's find out what would've happened." Before Hailey had anytime to process his words, Joker had grabbed a hold of her arm. He jerked her forward violently.

"No, stop!" Tom reached out for Hailey, but Joker pulled her back and shoved her into their glass cabinet.

All of the glass antiques that Hailey was collecting, spilled on top of her. She put her arms up, to at least cover head. The glass dug into her arms and she could feel the blood run down her arms. The pain was excruciating.

Tom couldn't believe that Joker had just done that. He went go to her side, but Joker pushed him back. Tom gave Joker a look, before trying again. This time, Joker wasn't so nice. He gripped Tom's collar and shoved him back against the wall. Tom looked over to see Hailey roll over, moaning in pain.

Without thinking, Tom pushed Joker back with all his strength. Joker stumbled backwards until he hit the dresser. He cursed under his breath, before giving Tom a deathly look.

Hailey looked up to see Joker stalking towards Tom. "No… stop." She tried to speak louder, but the glass was digging deeper into her skin. She pressed her hands onto the carpet to help her stand up, only to have more glass dig into her hand now.

The space between Tom and Joker was slowly closing. Tom reached up and threw a fist at Joker. Without hesitation, Joker gripped Tom's wrist and twisted it around. He continued to twist it back, while Tom tired to take the pain. Within seconds, a small snap was heard and Tom gasped. "Shit."

Joker let go of Tom's wrist. He had successfully broken it. Laughter escaped his mouth, as he watched Tom grip his wrist in pain. Joker gave a forceful kick to Tom's stomach, that sent him backwards into a lamp.

"Stop!" Hailey yelled. She had finally worked up all her strength to yell. Joker ignored her and continued to go at Tom. Hailey looked around frantically. Beside her was one of her favorite snow globes. It managed to make it through. She picked it up and threw it at Joker. It hit him dead smack in the middle of his back.

When Joker turned around, Hailey gave Tom a look. Tom pulled himself up straight. "Run Tom!" Hailey screamed. "I'll be fine, just go!" Tom took off.

Hailey waited until she heard the front door slam shut, before rolling over onto her back. She groaned and looked up at the ceiling. Until, she couldn't see the ceiling anymore. All she saw was Joker hovering over her. "Help me up, will you." She said, slowly.

He shook his head. "Looks like… you got hit pretty bad." Joker chuckled.

"I need to go to the hospital." She moaned.

Joker laughed. He glanced over at the clock on the nightstand. "Well… I have to go take care of a friend. So. I guess we can make time to take you to the hospital later." He let out his bone chilling laugh once more, before walking out of the room.

At least he was leaving. Hailey heard the front door close again. She crawled out of the glass pile and went towards the nightstand. When she finally reached it, she picked up the phone and dialed Harvey's number. "Harvey? Hey, can you come get me?"

****

(XxXxXxXxXxX)

"What the hell happened, Hailey?!" Harvey asked loudly. The sight of his little sister was unbearable. He helped her get out of his car, he had her propped up by his arm. They went across the parking lot to the emergency doors of Gotham General.

"I already told you, Harvey. I tripped and fell into my glass cabinet." Hailey lied. When they went in, a lady at her desk got wide-eyed.

"Oh my goodness." The lady stood up. "You're the second person to come in here looking all beat up." Harvey gave her a funny look. "Here, I'll get you a doctor right away."

"Thank you." Hailey replied. She shuddered in pain and gripped her stomach. The glass was digging deeper inside her.

"Follow me." The lady led Hailey and Harvey down the long hall of rooms. They stopped at room 103. "Go ahead inside. Dr. Marks should be here in a minute or two."

Harvey didn't look very happy. "No, we need a doctor now. We're not going to wait a minute or two! This is my sister and she's in pain! Get the doctor, now!"

"Calm down, Harvey. It's okay." Hailey whispered.

"No. It sure as hell is not okay!"

A tall man with blonde hair walked in the room. "Hello. I'm Dr. Marks." He smiled, until he saw Hailey. "Oh my. What happened?"

"She fell into a glass cabinet." Harvey answered. Hailey looked up at Harvey. "Thanks Harvey." She said. "But I think he was talking to me."

Dr. Marks smiled. "Well. We're going to have to get all that glass out right away. I'm going to have to knock you out for a few hours to get it all."

Hailey nodded. "Okay. Whatever it takes." She desperately wanted to know if Tom was okay.

"Sorry Hail." Harvey grimaced. "But I'm going to have to sit this one out. I really don't want to see glass being pulled out of your skin." Hailey smiled. "I'll wait out in the waiting room for you." He touched her hand before leaving the room.

****

(XxXxXxXxXxX)

Harvey sat in the waiting room for a good three hours. Finally Dr. Marks came down the hall, with Hailey behind him. He stood up and went to his sister's side. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I am now." Hailey answered.

"She might have one or two small scars, but other than that, she should be fine." Dr. Marks said.

Harvey nodded. "Good." His expression suddenly turned different. "I'm sorry Hailey, but I have to go to a meeting with the mayor and Gordon. Do you mind going with?" He asked.

"No that's fine." Hailey said. "Anything to get me out of here." She whispered, so only Harvey could hear.

****

(XxXxXxXxXxX)

Hailey sat outside the mayor's office. She was so bored. There was nothing to do, but wait. After a few more minutes past, she decided to get up and walk around.

She walked past the bathrooms until she passed a dark hallway. There were no lights no. Almost like an alley. She gasped when someone grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She was pressed up against a wall in the dark hallway. A man whispered. "I need to talk to you."

****

So I hope you all liked it.! Another special thanks to everyone for reviewing and reading. Just a hint. The man that is in the hallway is not Joker or Tom. He hasn't been in any of the past three chapters, but he is in the Dark Knight. Can anyone guess who he is.?


	5. Chapter 5

****

Hope everyone likes=]

Hailey gasped when she recognized who it was. "What do you want?" She asked, coldly. The guy she was looking at was none other than, Batman. Hailey flinched her arm away from him and stepped away from the wall. She didn't even want to wait for an answer. Without glancing a look at him, she started off.

The space between them was once again closed. Batman pulled her backwards. "No, Hailey." He said, with his raspy voice. Hailey stared at him unbelievably. "How do you know my name?" She asked.

"I know way more about you than you think." He answered. Hailey's mouth was hanging open. There wasn't even a possible way that she could've closed it. How the hell would Batman know her name? Let alone want to talk to her.

He gripped her shoulders tightly, without hurting her. "I need you to tell me everything that you know about the Joker." His eyes looked directly into hers.

"Well you're talking to the wrong person. I don't know anything." Hailey tried to walk away again. This was not the conversation that she wanted to have. If Joker would ever find out he would literally kill her.

Batman put his arm out to stop her. "I don't believe that." He said. "You were at the bank robbery with him." Hailey had to catch her breath. "I have you on camera Hailey. You can't hide it. What were you doing helping him?"

Hailey glared at him. "So you're an insane hero and a stalker?" She asked, sarcastically. "Stay away from me." Her mind was roaming back to what Joker would do if he found out. He touched her arm and she flinched. "Ouch!" One of her cuts started burning.

"Who did this to you?" He asked, now focused on her cuts. Hailey pulled her arm away. "I fell." She answered.

The room suddenly became tense. There was screaming coming from a window down the hall. The mayor's office door flew open. Gordon and Commissioner Loeb ran out. Hailey looked out to see what was going on. "What's happened?" Hailey turned around to ask, but Batman was already gone.

"Hailey?! Hailey?!" Harvey's voice yelled down the hallway. Hailey quickly ran up to her brother's side. "Harvey. What's happening?" She asked.

Harvey sighed in relief when Hailey walked towards him. "Hailey. The Joker's killed another innocent person." He answered her question quickly.

Hailey stared at him, unbelievably. She couldn't even speak. "Another?" She asked. How could he have killed more innocent people. He didn't kill anyone at the robbery, did he?

"What are you talking about, Hailey?" Harvey asked, confused. "Joker killed an employee at the bank he robbed. He's killed a mob leader and two men there. He's gone on a rampage. Don't you watch the news?"

Her mind went into shock. Joker was killing all these people. And she had no clue. A television in the room beside them, interrupted her thoughts. The voice that she heard on the screen was all too familiar.

There was a man dressed in a batman suit. He was tied up or something. "… it shows that we don't have to be afraid of scum like you." The man said. "Oh but you do Brian. You really do." Another voice stated.

Hailey looked away. She couldn't watch what he was going to do next. After a few minutes she looked back. "…oh and more people will die. Starting tonight." Joker broke out into insane laughter. The camera got all fuzzy, before it was turned off.

"What the hell?" Harvey asked. "Starting tonight?"

Hailey shrugged. She had no idea what he was planning to do. "I have to go." She slipped past Harvey and headed down the hallway to the elevator.

"Hailey, wait! Where are you going?" Harvey called after her.

**(XxXxXxXxXxX)**

The front door slammed shut behind Hailey. "Jack?! Where the hell are you?!" She yelled. Luke poked his head out of the kitchen doorway. "Luke." Hailey whispered. There was nothing she wanted more, than to rip Luke's head off.

"Hey Hailey." Luke said, softly. His smile faded when Hailey started towards him. "What's the matter?" His eyes moved down to all the cuts on her arms. "What did you do?"

Hailey shoved him with all her strength. "It's what you did!" She yelled. "Why the hell were you fucking spying on me?!" She kept shoving him backwards, until he hit the counter. "Answer me!"

"Boss told me to." He replied.

"You could've said no, you asshole!" Hailey couldn't control her anger anymore. She was going to hurt Luke. She tried to fight off her anger, but she kept thinking about Tom's wrist and her cuts. A knife was visible out of the corner of her eye. She grabbed it and held it up to Luke's throat. "I should kill you."

"No, you shouldn't." Luke replied. He was shaking. Never had he seen Hailey like this before. "Hailey please. I'm sorry."

Hailey chuckled. "You're sorry?" She shook her head. "Well I'm not." Her hand raised back with the knife. Before she could get it close to his neck, someone gripped her hand. She was pulled backwards and held back. "Drop the knife, Hailey."

"No." She answered, coldly. "I'm going to kill him!"

Arms tightened around her. "No, you're not."

Hailey noticed the cast on his left hand. "Tom?" There was a sigh from behind her. "Look what he did to you!" She couldn't take her eyes off of the cast.

"No, Hailey. He didn't do this to me. He did nothing to us. It was Joker. Not him. Please Hailey. Don't do this. Don't let your anger get the best of you. Just give me the knife." Tom held his hand out in front of her.

Hailey glared at Luke. He looked frightened. Her eyes grew soft. She sighed and placed the knife in Tom's hand. Tom sat the knife down on the counter. Hailey felt tears sting her eyes. What was she thinking. She almost killed Luke. "Don't cry, Hailey." She turned around and hugged Tom tightly.

"I almost killed him, Tom!" She cried. "What if I would've?"

"You weren't going to do it. I know you, Hailey."

Hailey nodded. "If you didn't stop me, I would've. I couldn't control myself."

Luke ran back into the kitchen. They hadn't even known that he left. "Hailey! Boss is home! He just pulled in the parking lot!"

Everything seemed like a blur from there. "Go, Tom! Get out of here!" Hailey yelled. She ran with him to the door. "Hurry! Take the stairs!"

After Tom was out of sight, she closed the door and ran back to her bedroom. She got down on her knees and pretended to clean up the glass. Down the hall, she could hear the door open. At least five people walked in. Hailey glared. She hated when he brought people back with him.

Hailey looked up to see Joker walk into the room. "Ah… I see you're all fixed up." He looked her up and down. "Who took you to the hospital?"

"Harvey." She answered.

Joker raised an eyebrow. "Interesting."

She stood up and went to sit on the bed. "You might not want to fall asleep." Joker said, he went straight for the closet.

"Why not?" Hailey asked, annoyed.

"We're going to a party tonight." He answered. He pulled out a purple dress and sat it on the bed. "Here. Get ready."

Hailey groaned. "Don't you think you've killed enough people?" She asked. "I saw you on the news today. What you did to that man."

"I don't like liars, Hail." Joker replied. "He was a liar. Said he was Batman. No was he? No."

"Why would we go to a party though? Who's going to be there?"

"You'll see." He replied, before walking out of the room.

The phone beside her started to ring. Hailey sighed. "Hello?"

"Hailey. Hi, it's Rachel."

"Oh hi Rachel." Hailey was a little confused. Why would Rachel call her?

"Hey, do you think that you could make it to Harvey's fundraiser. I'm sure he'd really appreciate it. He's so happy that you're back."

"Oh of course. When is it?"

"Tonight. Around seven."

Hailey sighed. Maybe she could make it, before going to wherever Joker wanted to go. "I'll be there. Just one thing. Where is it?"

"Wayne Tower."

Wayne. Hailey smiled. Bruce was such a nice guy. "Okay. See you tonight."

Hailey hung up the phone. She jumped off the bed and decided that she needed something to drink. She went out into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. "Now. Wayne Tower is a very big, uh building." She overheard Joker talking to his henchmen. "We'll have to separate. We don't want any bats to ruin little Harvey's party."

Hailey spit her water out. Her mind went back to what Rachel said. Harvey's fundraiser was at Wayne Tower. That's where Joker wanted to go. She dropped her glass. Joker was going to kill Harvey.

****

Please review.!=]


	6. Chapter 6

****

So here we go. I just wanted to say thanks again to everyone who reviews.! You guys are great.! So in this chapter… Joker is a little different at the beginning. But don't think he's getting too soft. There is some sexual content. I guess you could call it that.=] Let me know if you guys want an sexual content in the story. So on with it.!

"Oh my god." Hailey clutched her stomach. "I think I'm going to be sick." She couldn't get the image of Joker killing Harvey out of her head. It was like a broken record player in her head. That repeated the image over and over again.

The living room had grown quiet now. There were footsteps that were getting closer towards the kitchen. "Uh… honey. What are you doing?" The Joker's voice rang through her ears.

Hailey shook her head. "Nothing." She chocked the word out. Before Joker could come into the kitchen, Hailey quickly went out of it. She held on tightly to her stomach, hoping she wouldn't throw up as the image continued to haunt her. Down the hall, she pushed her door open and then slammed it shut.

Within minutes, the door was reopened. Hailey groaned as she got up and sat on the bed. She propped pillows up and leaned against the headboard. On the other side of the room, Joker was standing at the door watching. "What the hell did you do?" He asked.

"Just tell me… why are we going to this party?" Hailey asked, sighing.

Joker closed the door and walked over to the bed. He leaned down and grabbed both of her hands, checking for any cuts from breaking the glass cup. There was only one small one on her pinky finger. "We're going…" He started. "To send a message."

Hailey groaned. "Are you going to hurt anyone?" She asked, uneasily.

He grinned. "Do you want me to?"

There was silence between them, as Hailey glared. "Stupid question." She replied.

The room grew quiet again. Joker leaned down again, but this time he got on the bed. He crawled up to the top where Hailey was laying. He went and laid down right beside her. Hailey's hands had grown cold as he gabbed them. "I guess… I could uh, hold off on hurting anyone tonight."

Hailey felt herself smile a little. The last thing she wanted was for her brother to be hurt. Her breath was knocked out of her when Joker suddenly sat up. He put his hands on either side of her. He was still in his crawling position, but now Hailey couldn't move.

Joker leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. He went to pull away and get up, but Hailey gripped his collar tightly. Without thinking anything fully through, she kissed him. She couldn't help herself. It felt like forever since they had last kissed. Their lips remained locked for about a minute and a half, until Joker pulled away. As soon as Hailey caught her breath, Joker leaned forward again. This time he got closer to her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, unsure of how much time they actually had. Sooner or later he would go back to his joker nature and forget all about her. Several minutes passed, but he didn't stop. It was only until, a chubby man opened the bedroom door. Joker groaned and pulled away for good. "What?" He hissed.

The man looked scared to death when Joker turned his head to look at him. "Uh… sorry boss. But Marconi is on the phone."

"Shit!" Joker cursed. He got off the bed and headed towards the bed. "What the hell could he possibly want?" He stopped at the doorway and turned his attention back to Hailey. "Hurry up and get dressed. We're leaving in about ten minutes." He closed the door, leaving Hailey alone.

About seven minutes later, Hailey stepped out of the bedroom. She was all dressed up and ready to go. Her brown hair hung down over her shoulders. She went to go to the bathroom, but found it occupied. Sighing, Hailey went out to the living room. One of the guys whistled. Hailey made a face. He was horribly dirty. "Ew." She whispered.

The man got up from the sofa and went to her side. "Hi. I'm Marco. And man do you look pretty." He looked Hailey up and down.

"Oh please." Hailey made a disgusting face. This guy must be crazy. Ugh. She felt someone wrap their arm around her shoulders. "Marco. Out and get the car, uh ready." Joker instructed.

Joker held his hand out and a man placed a gun in his hand. Hailey stared at him wide- eyed. "I thought you weren't going to hurt anyone." Joker rolled his eyes and took his hand from around her. "Relax, Hail. This is only if we need it. I have one priority tonight."

"And that is?" She asked.

Joker raised an eye brow. "For you to find out." He started out the front door and motioned her to follow. She did not like the sound of that.

**(XxXxXxXxXxX)**

"Hailey!" She could hear her name from across the room. It was Harvey. He rushed over to her. "Don't you look so much better." He commented.

Hailey patted Harvey's shoulder. "Thanks. But I owe it all to you. If you hadn't taken me to the hospital, I may still be a horrible mess."

"Oh, Hailey. I'm your big brother. It's my job to take care of you." Rachel came up behind Harvey and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Hi, Hailey. I'm so glad you made it."

"Oh no problem." Hailey leaned in and hugged Rachel.

"Pleasure seeing you here." Bruce nodded towards Hailey. "And wow. You look great." He smiled at her.

"Nice to see you too." Hailey looked behind Bruce where there were three girls. Hailey raised an eye brow. "I see that you must be play boy of the year."

Bruce was knocked back to his senses. "Oh them. They're just friends."

Hailey nodded. "Cute."

"Yes you are." Bruce commented.

Hailey laughed. "You're definitely the charmer, Bruce. I'll give you credit for that."

Bruce shrugged. "What can I say? I try."

They were interrupted by Bruce's cell phone. "Excuse me." Hailey nodded and looked around. Harvey and Rachel had disappeared. She took in a deep breath. She was so nervous about something bad happening. She wanted to trust her husband, but I mean come on. He's the Joker.

Finally she spotted Rachel and Harvey talking in a corner to themselves. She walked over to them slowly. "What's wrong? Are you guys okay?"

"Yes, we're fine." Harvey answered. "I'm just trying to figure out who Rachel has the hots for."

Hailey chuckled. "Oh Harvey. You know its you."

"No, it can't be." He replied. He looked back to Rachel. "Just tell me it's not Wayne. The guy's a complete…" Harvey was cut off. Bruce had knocked him out. "What are you doing?" Rachel asked, surprisingly. Hailey's mouth dropped open. "Where are you taking Harvey?" She asked, frantically.

Bruce threw Harvey in a closet and locked it. "They've come for him. Stay hidden." Bruce disappeared as quickly as he appeared.

"They've come for him? Who?" Rachel asked.

Hailey put her hands on Rachel's shoulder. She started to lead her to the crowd of people. Hailey spoke angrily. "I'm not sure, but I've got a pretty good idea who."

****

Please review.! And could you guys give me some ideas as of what to happen in the fundraiser scene. I'm a little stumped. I don't know if I should bring Tom into it or what.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the wait on this update. I've been having a really hard time with this chapter. I really didn't know what to write, so I just kind of let everything flow into my mind. Alot of people said that they wanted Tom to be in this chapter, so he is. I hope you enjoy and please review.=]**

Hailey kept a firm grip on Rachel's shoulders. Bruce had just told her that 'they've come for him'. Not only did Joker lie to her, but he was also using her. He wants her to suffer. He wants her to watch Harvey die. The thought of it made Hailey's anger boil up. There was no way getting out of this one. "Just stay here, Rachel. Don't leave the crowd. Don't talk to anyone." Hailey whispered. Rachel nodded.

There had to be something that Hailey could do. She was not going to let Joker hurt anyone tonight. Rachel grabbed her arm when she started to walk away. "Where are you going?" She asked, frantically.

"I need to do something. I'll be right back." Hailey whispered. She walked away again and headed to the corner of the room where they just were. There were only minutes left before Joker showed up. She placed her hand on the closet door, where Harvey was. Hailey as hoping that maybe if she stood there long enough, a plan would hit her.

Unfortunately there was no time for that to happen. Elevator doors slid open, then there was no longer anymore time to think. Gun shots and screams interrupted her thinking process. Hailey ducked a little and walked back to the crowd. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen. We are... tonights entertainment." Hailey rolled her eyes at Joker's voice.

He was really working on her nerves tonight. Hailey walked through the crowd, trying to find Rachel. She didn't see her anywhere. Hailey sighed when her cell phone started ringing. "Hello?" She whispered into the phone.

"Hailey, where are you?" It was Tom's voice.

She sighed again. "I'm at Harvey's fundraiser. Where are you?"

"On my way." He answered.

Hailey hit herself in the head softly. If Tom showed up things will just get worse. "No, Tom. You can't come here."

"Why?" Tom's tone changed. "Is something wrong?"

"No." Hailey whispered, uneasily. She glanced up to see Joker talking to an elder man. "You know. You remind me of my father." Joker grabbed the man and held a knife up to him. "I hated my father!" Hailey sighed and went to speak again, but stopped short. "Okay stop." Rachel. Was she crazy or something? "Hailey? What is going on?" Tom asked.

Hailey started to hang up the phone. "Nothing. I have to go." She shut the phone and shoved it back into her purse. If Joker hurt Rachel, Hailey would never forgive herself if Rachel got hurt.

The crowd had backed itself up from Joker. He was stalking towards Rachel. Hailey was debating on if she should step in or not. If she did, Joker might try and make a fool out of her. If she didn't, Rachel might get hurt. Hailey bit her lower lip, when Joker held a knife up to Rachel's throat. That was the last straw. "Stop it!" Hailey regreted yelling, as soon as Joker turned his head her way.

Joker let go of Rachel and turned his body all the way around,so that he and Hailey were face to face. Hailey gulped, what was she doing? Hailey shook that thought away. No one else was going to do something, so she had to. "Oh... you." He pointed is knife at her.

Hailey folded her arms across her chest. She stood up tall and tried to hide any fear. "No one is afraid of you." She snapped. "They're just afraid of what you can do."

There was no shock, when Joker started laughing. He stopped and then slowly walked towards her. "I'm not going to let you hurt anyone tonight." Hailey said, sternly.

"And what are you going to do about it?" He asked.

She glared at him. "I'll do whatever to stop you."

"Then start doing whatever." He moved, so that he was right in front of her. "Because I am anxious to see this."

Hailey watched Joker start to grab for a young woman. Before he could reach her, Hailey lifted her leg and kicked him right in the crotch. He sighed and winced in pain. Hailey smiled. "I will do whatever." She repeated.

She turned her back on him, when he fell to the floor in pain. "It's okay everyone. See. This is how you stand up to someone like..." Hailey was cut off when Joker grabbed her ankle. He yanked it back and Hailey fell on her stomach to the tiled floor.

"Don't stop your little speech now, Hail." He growled.

Hailey tried to get a grip on the floor. "Oh don't worry. I won't." She kicked her leg back and hit him in the face with her heels. Once Hailey realized what she did, her mind went into frantic mode. Joker was going to kill her.

His grip on her ankle grew tighter. Rachel ran over and gripped Hailey's hands, trying to pull her up. "Hailey, hold on!" Rachel yelled. In one swift motion, Rachel had pulled Hailey up off the ground. Joker scrambled to his feet and Rachel gripped Hailey's arm. "Stay away from us." Rachel warned. Joker laughed and started towards her. Rachel lifted her knee and kneed him hard. "Oh." Joker grabbed his shins.

"A little fight in you. I like that." Joker said.

"Then you're going to love me." Batman appeared out of no where.

Hailey pulled Rachel over towards the window away from the fight. When Batman was distracted, Joker walked over and grabbed Rachel. "No, stop!" Hailey reached for her, but Joker threw her back into the window. "Hailey!" Hailey squinted her eyes open to see Tom running at her.

Hailey went into shock mode, when Joker unexpectedly threw Rachel out the window. "No!" She reached her arm out the window, and Batman dove out after Rachel. "Hailey, get up! Hurry!" Tom picked her up to her feet. The blow into the window really hit her head hard. "Everything's blurry." She whispered.

"I know." Tom held her up. "I've got you."

They started walking to the elevator, when there was a gun shot. Tom winced and slowly started limping, but he kept going towards the elevator. Hailey's vision was starting to go back to normal. They were right at the elevator, when another shot was fired. This time Hailey realized what was going on. Tom nearly fell to the floor, but Hailey held him up. "Tom!" Blood was all over his jeans. Hailey looked back to see Joker aiming a gun at Tom.


	8. Chapter 8

Hailey's head started to spin. If Joker killed Tom, she would kill Joker. No doubt about it. Hailey continued to stare at not only Joker, but also his gun. She could feel Tom slowly start to go limper in her arms. There was a soft 'ping' and the elevator was opened. She glanced back at the open doors. There was about four or five feet between them. Her eyes moved back to Joker. "Don't try it." He warned.

There were so many people in this room. At least one hundred, and only one Joker. He couldn't take all of them. Why weren't these people helping them? Where was Bruce? Hailey looked at each face that stared back at her. Eyes pleading for them to help her. None of them stepped forward. Not even one. A sob escaped her throat when she heard the elevator doors slide close again.

"Well. Well. Well." Joker started twirling his gun around in his hands. With each step he took towards Hailey and Tom, Hailey stepped back. She knew that eventually she was going to hit a wall. Perfect. If she could hit the elevator doors, she could press the button. "Looks like... you're all out of ideas, Hail." He grinned at her.

Hailey looked around her frantic. She realized that his words were true. The scheme in her mind just quit. She blew a strand of hair out from her face. "Thanks a lot." She muttered, angrily to her mind.

When Hailey became distracted in thought, Joker took it upon himself to use this. He kneeled down and kicked Tom backwards into the elevator doors. He groaned in pain, clutching his stomach. Hailey screamed and went to go to his side, but Joker grabbed a hold of her arm. "Let go of me!" She screamed. "You bastard!" Hailey kicked at him and punched with her free arm.

Joker slammed Hailey into the wall beside the elevators. Her vision started to get all blurry again. "You... are really getting on my nerves tonight." He stated. "I thought that we were going to have a nice evening." His tone grew louder and cold.

Her vision was getting even worse. There were a few people in the crowd that she could make out clearly. "You lied to me. I trusted you. I thought maybe you were different." As each second passed, Tom was getting closer and closer to his death.

A high pitch of laughter escaped Joker's mouth. Hailey wanted to cover her ears, it was that loud. "You... thought I could change?" He kept laughing. Even harder now. "Wow Hail. I have to admit. That was one of the funniest things you've ever said in your life." He laughed some more.

Hailey saw Batman reappear at the broken window. Her confidence started to build itself up again. She stood up taller. Not afraid of Joker anymore. She watched Joker hunched over laughing. She took a step forward and leaned down. "That may have been the funniest thing I've ever said." She spoke coldly. Joker stood up slowly. "But you want to know the stupidest thing I've ever said?" She waited for him to answer. Nothing. "I do."

As soon as she spoke those last two words, Batman came up behind Joker. Hailey stepped away and ran to Tom's side. "Tom? Are you okay?" She gave him a few shakes. "Tom!" He didn't answer. She gripped his left wrist and tried to feel a pulse. Nothing. "Tom! Tom, wake up!" Tears flooded her eyes. There was a loud crash behind her.

Hailey turned to see the Joker fly into a glass sculpture. She put her hand up to her mouth and gasped. More tears flooded through her eyes. Batman rushed over to her side and scooped up Tom. "I'll get him to the hospital." She nodded. "Hurry!" She yelled after him.

Now the people were deciding to leave the party. Hailey had to push her way through the crowd of people, to get to Joker. When she finally spotted him, she let out a breath of relief. He was trying to get up, painfully.

Hailey rushed to his side and helped lift him up. Blood was all over his hands. "Are you okay?" She asked, frantically. There were deep cuts with glass stuck inside. "Oh my god. We need to get you to the hospital." She started to pull him, but he held firm.

"What am I supposed to do, Hail?" He growled. "You think they'll treat the Joker?"

She bit her lower lip. "You have to do something!" She yelled as he started to walk away.

He wasn't even listening to her anymore. "This is all your fault!" She screamed. That made him stop. He slowly turned around. "My fault? Was I the one who wanted to play rough? This whole thing was your fault. If your little... uh... friend Tom dies. It will be your fault." He smacked his lips together and started walking again.

The tears forming in her eyes flooded out again. "You, bastard!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. He shrugged his shoulders. "That's who I am, Hail. Get used to it." He disappeared in the elevators.

Joker's words were finally starting to make sense. This was all her fault. Tom was probably going to die because of her. Joker was hurt and Rachel went out a window. It was her fault. No one could convince her other wise.

After a few mintues cops started filling the building. One of them came up and placed a hand on her shoulder. She flinched and looked at his name tag. Gordon. "What happened here?" He asked. Hailey couldn't speak. "Who did all of this?" He tried a different question.

"Me." Hailey answered, simply. She walked past him and into the elevator.

**(xXxXxXxXxXx)**

Hailey walked down the streets of Gotham. There was no place for her to go. Tom didn't want her after what happened. Joker would probably hit her if she went home. There had to be someway she could release all her anger. She walked past an alley and noticed a man trying to do something. Then she realized what was happening. There was a girl. Maybe twenty or so. The guy was going to hurt her. He had a knife and everything. "Stop!"

The guy turned to grin at her. "Looks like two now."

Hailey grimaced. "Yeah right." She stated. "Let the girl go. Don't you have a better hobby?"

"Nope." The guy slammed Hailey into the brick building with his other arm. She punched him, but that only made things worse. He hit her back twice. Right in the face. Joker was not going to be happy about those bruises.

All the anger from tonights events boiled beneathe Hailey's skin. Without thinking anything straight through, Hailey took the knife in the guy's hand. She shoved it right into his rib cage. The guy whimpered in pain and sank to the ground. "How do you like me now, asswhole?" She stepped on his back, causing the knife to go in deeper.

The guy started crying and Hailey got hit hard. What had she just down?

**Okay. So now Hailey is really starting to lose it.**


End file.
